


Marked

by Fujoshi_sama



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blood Drinking, Cheating, Co-Exsistence, Devious Hinata, Fluff, Humans, Humas with vampire descent, Hybrids, Lots of problems, M/M, Magic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Purebloods, Racism, Royalty, Smut, Special Powers, Third years are now second years, Vampire Hunters, Vampire Oikawa, Vampire is a race, Vampires, human hinata, royal family, soul mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-11 17:15:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7062082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fujoshi_sama/pseuds/Fujoshi_sama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night, one drink too many. How quickly everything went wrong or was it right? It didn't matter he was now his as long as the purplish black color stained his skin he would always be his but what scared him is that deep down he knew he didn't mind the idea of it. He was beginning to love that he was marked by him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Haikyuu!!

 

In a world where vampires and humans co-exist in today's society. They work together, play together, go to school together and even get married to one another. There was a time way back in the medieval days when they were at war humans and vampires were at war with each other constantly trying to rip each other throats out but after many years of pointless loss, a peace treaty and adaptation they finally live in peace.

 

* * *

 

 

 _“What am I doing?”_ Hinata thought as he felt a mouth attack his own. He was currently in a really hot makeout session with a person who was definitely not his boyfriend but that didn’t stop him from wrapping his hands around his partner’s neck and opening up his mouth for them to stick their tongue in. He’s drunk, in a room he doesn’t know, kissing this person who is probably also drunk, no he was definitely drunk, who was not his boyfriend, like his life depended on it. When calculated none of this could end well. Not that he wanted to stop or was going to for that matter. Their tongues battled for dominance and Hinata lost in the end. He felt himself being pushed onto the bed, dragging his partner down with him. As tongues flicked in his mouth, their kissing became slowly sloppier. Hinata moaned into his mouth and his partner responded by deepening the kiss. He felt the pair of lips separate from his and chased them, whimpering in disapproval. He was soon satisfied when he found long wet kisses trailing down his neck, sucking on the sensitive flesh. Hinata ran his hands through the curly brown hair, humming in pleasure. His partner suddenly stiffened and gently removed his lips from his neck. That wasn’t a good sign. Hinata relaxed his hands letting his partner move to hover over him. His eyes were different. They were usually swirls of brown hinted with mischief but now those tones of brown were tainted red with desire, lust and…hunger. The boy floating over began to fist his hands in the sheets and bit down on his lip like he was holding back on something, it almost seemed painful. It was painful. Hinata placed his hand on the boy’s cheek. A sharp white tooth poked out at the edge of his mouth. Fangs?

 

“Vampire.” Hinata let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. He noticed a bit of fear run through his partner’s eyes and immediately slid his hands down his arms to show he was okay. Putting vampire into the equation should have equaled to ‘Get as far away as possible.’ Hmmm, math wasn’t his best subject anyway. He didn’t feel scared it was more curious. People always told him that he had a sexy neckline. He usually noticed the way others would stare, boy or girl at him when he stretched out his neck. He could test it out or run.  He looked into those brownish red eyes. The alcohol that was clouding his thought, the kissing that left him in a high and those hungry eyes that tied him down. Hinata cocked his head to the side and dragged down his collar, “Want a bite?” he bit his lip seductively wearing his most innocent look.

 

His partner fell into his neck, “You're really too sexy for your own good Shouyou.” Hinata gasped as he felt teeth break his skin. Gasps soon turned into moans and Hinata found himself panting heavily and holding on to his partner as he feeds. His whole body burning with pleasure, head getting light. “Tooru,” he whimpered. His eyelids began to get heavy and the room gradually got darker. Maybe he would regret this tomorrow….maybe.

 

* * *

 

**Last Night**

 

“ I just can’t believe the bastard cheated on me!” Hinata shouted over the loud booming music. The Nekoma team was visiting his area for a team trip and Lev had somehow managed to drag both him, Kenma and Inuoka to a house party some random girl on the road invited him to. Of course, Kenma had already left to go off to some other place quieter with fewer people leaving Hinata, tipsy with Lev, Inuoka and two other tall beauties that happened to take an interest in his horrible love life. “If you hate it so much then just dump the guy already,” Lev spoke out gulping down another cup with questionable contents. All that mattered right now though was that it tasted good.

“You’re still going out with him!” the blonde one gasped. It was too hard to remember names especially of people he’ll probably never see again so let’s call her Girl 1. “Regrettably.” Inuoka spat out. It was odd to hear him talk bad about well anything. “Guys,” Hinata whined.

 

“What was the unfaithful bastard name again?” Lev deceitfully smiled.

 

“Kageyama Tobio,” Inuoka said his name in disgust.

 

“He’s really not that bad guys.”

 

“He cheated.” Girl 1 and 2 chimed and Hinata sighed.

 

“You know if your team found out that you two were dating and what he did to you they would, without a doubt, beat him.” Levi pointed out.

 

“Which is why I don’t want to tell them this is _our_ problem not the team’s plus the only people that really know are you guys and a few of my other close friends and he’s not a bad guy.”

 

“But he still cheated on you,” Inuoka spat, “the only reason I haven’t punched him yet is because you’re not heartbroken about it.”

 

“Really?” Girl 1 questioned.

 

“He seems really angry about it, though.” Girl 2 finished.

 

Levi laughed and put down his empty cup, “No if he was heartbroken he would be crying non-stop.”

 

“It still hurt,” Hinata murmured before he gulped down a cup of unknown content. It was true that he wasn’t a complete mess about it. He’s never been the one to cry or be devastated in an argument, or a breakup in any relationship no matter how much he said he liked them he just got angry. Well, who wouldn’t get angry if your boyfriend slept with someone who wasn’t you. “Why don’t you dump him?” Girl 2 questioned.

 

“I guess because I love him I think,” Hinata sighed staring at his empty cup, “but that doesn’t make me any less pissed!”

 

“Why don’t you just get back at him then?” Girl 1 suggested. The three guys cocked their heads to the side. “She means you should cheat on him to get revenge,” Girl 2 explained.

 

“Ah,” Lev nodded in understanding, “That could work.”

 

“You should be faithful to your lover,” Inuoka pointed accusingly at Lev and the girls. Finally, off the topic of Kageyama, Inuoka was blushing and acting a bit more in character. Hinata observed them. He wasn’t actually thinking of cheating but the topic has taken an interesting turn. The two girls moved from Lev and sat side by side with Inuoka. “An honest one.” Girl 1 said leaning into Inuoka. Inuoka started nervously sweating as the two girls moved closer to him. “Hey, why don’t you take your revenge with this guy he’s cute.” Girl 2 attached herself to Inuoka’s arm and stared at Hinata approvingly.

 

“You should be faithful to the one you love and I-I don’t think I’m that good looking.” Inuoka stuttered embarrassingly. The two girls exchanged a look and grinned as if they just caught an award-winning fish. “That’s not true I would definitely go after you if you were gay,” Hinata spoke up, “but then again you’re probably too innocent for me.”

 

“You seem to be a completely different person in the bed, Hinata.” Lev laughed.

 

“S-s-shouyou,” Inuoka trembled this conversation was probably too much for him.

 

“Then how about Lev,” Girl 1 pointed.

 

Hinata looked Lev and down with a questionable face, “Well, he’s got a nice face, tall, cool, loves volleyball and fun to be around even has a wild side but never happening.”

 

“So harsh,” the two girls murmured.

 

Lev just laughed it off, “It’s fine, it’s fine. I’m straight anyway and,” Lev smirked and showed his fangs, “I’m might bite.” The girls shrieked in excitement and Hinata fell back in his chair. _“Vampires,”_ he thought.

“Even if I was supposed to cheat on him and get revenge,” Hinata stared annoyingly at his empty cup, “I wouldn’t do it with a close friend. I would probably find someone who’s not a complete stranger but not someone I would have to see on a regular basis or at all again.”

 

“Sound like you already have a plan to cheat,” Girl 1 said still clutching on to the trembling Inuoka. Girl 2 and Lev nodded in agreement.

 

“I’m not!” Hinata jumped up to avoid the conversation, “I’m going to get a beer.”

 

“Get me one,” Lev shouted followed by Girl 1, Girl 2 and Inuoka. Hinata huffed away to retreat the drinks. The music wasn’t as loud as you expect it to be for a house party but there was a good amount of people here to keep it alive. _‘I might bite you.’_ The words repeated in his head. Don’t get him wrong he was in no way fantasizing about Lev, eww. He was curious about the biting. He didn’t know a lot about vampires but he heard when the bit down and sucked your blood that it felt amazing . He didn’t really know any other vampire other than Lev at least he thinks he didn’t. Even though vampires were accepted into society most of them didn’t go off telling the whole world who they were like Lev. They just blended into society like normal people. Plus, vampires tend to gravitate toward large cities where the nightlife was high like Tokyo rather than the countryside so there was really a low chance of meeting one here. “Five beers.” He called out to an attendant and they nodded.

“Chibi-chan?!” a voice behind him called out. Hinata spun around to face none other than Aoba Josai setter, the Grand King himself, Oikawa Tooru. “Grand King!” Hinata felt an immediate response to hide.

 

“I knew it was you,” Oikawa flashed a smile, “you’re probably the last person I expect to see here, though.”

 

“W-w-what are yo-ou-u doing-g here?” he was never good at interacting with people taller stronger and way more intimidating than him.

 

“I got invited so I came.” Oikawa leaned on the counter beside him acting like it was the most obvious thing in the world, “So if you are here does that mean Tobio-chan…”

 

“No, he’s not,” Hinata quickly answered. The mention of Kageyama washed all the fear out of him for a minute.

“So you’re here alone?”

 

“N-not exactly.”

 

“Five beers,” the attendee called out and slid the cooled cans across the table.

 

“Woah, Chibi-chan I thought you were a light-weight,” Oikawa laughed

 

“There for my friends and I’m not.”

 

“Want help then?” Oikawa smiled brightly and Hinata hesitated not sure to give the go ahead, “gosh Chibi-chan, I’m not going to rip your head off.” He smiled teasingly. Hinata breathed out relaxing a little and nodded. Hinata made his way back to the corner with Oikawa following not too far behind. “You found someone already Hinata.”

 

“It’s not what you think,” Hinata hurried to think of an explanation, “I just happen to know him and we meet at the bar and…”

 

“He’s really hot too,” Oikawa grinned at Girl 2’s comment.

 

“It’s not like that!” Hinata placed the drinks down and fell back into his seat, “I just happen to run into him and he offered me help.”

 

“So you seduced him.”

 

“No, I didn’t”

“Well,” Oikawa started, “with those tight jeans who wouldn't be seduced.” Hinata snapped to Oikawa and heard chuckling behind him. He tried to push out the thought that Oikawa actually thought he was seductive and looked good in his jeans. It was just flirty Oikawa.

 

“Hinata I never knew,” Lev acted astonished

 

“No!” Hinata screamed, “Inuoka help me out!” he turned to see Inuoka passed out and sandwiched between the two girls. _“Inuoka what did they do to you?”_

 

“Would someone mind explaining to me why Chibi-chan is seducing people?” Oikawa sat right next to him, “I’m Oikawa Tooru by the way.” The three of them grinned and quickly caught Oikawa up on Hinata’s disastrous life.  Leaving no tiny detail unspoken. “So Chibi-chan is just using me then to get back at Tobio-chan,” Oikawa clutched his chest as if he was hurt.

 

“I’m not!” Hinata slurred, he had already finished the bottle and his head was a bit woozy, “You invited yourself Grand King!”

 

“But I fit your description perfectly,” he teased. Hinata frowned he now had everyone who teaming up against him if you don’t count the passed out Inuoka. “I wasn’t being serious!” They all laughed and continued on with the conversation. It surprised Hinata how well Oikawa had slipped himself into the group as if he wasn’t a stranger in the first place. “ Unfortunately sleeping with my kohai's boyfriend just to rile them up is even too low for me,” Oikawa confessed.

 

“So even you have a conscience,” Hinata spoke into his empty can.

 

“Of course, I do!” Oikawa shouted in retaliation as everyone giggled at the scene.

 

“This guy is probably worse than Lev,” Hinata told the girls.

 

“Now that’s scary,” Girl 1, 2  and Lev synced.

 

“Hey, don’t make me look bad in front of your friends,” Oikawa pouted.

 

“Get me another beer and I’ll reconsider,” Hinata shoved his empty can towards the setter.

 

“Ooh no let’s get shots instead,” Girl 2 jumped up and ran off before anyone could say anything. She soon came back with some shot glasses and a bottle of tequila. “So,” she squeezed the bottle and everyone joined in on their round of shots.

 

“I think that’s me for tonight,” Lev said. Hinata just took his second shot and stared annoyingly at Lev as the girls draped themselves over him. He could go way longer but it was obvious he found something more entertaining to occupy his time. “I’m going to stay a bit longer,” Hinata watch Lev swing Inuoka over his shoulder.

 

“You sure,” Lev raised an eyebrow, “I don’t want Kenma yelling at me.”

 

“I’m sure , I’m sure,” Hinata gave a sloppy reassurance.

 

“Oh do you just want time alone with your new boy toy,” Lev diverted his eyes to Oikawa and the girls snickered. Oikawa gave a devious smirk his way obviously enjoying himself.

 

“No! I just don’t want to go home yet!” he thinks yeah that’s it and maybe he wants to hang around Oikawa a little more. Just to get to know him! Not anything else. Just making a good friend. It has been rather fun with the Grand King. He just wants to get to know more of this other side of him that he has never seen.

 

“But you don’t deny I’m your boy toy,” Oikawa raised his eyebrows and Hinata turned a dangerous red unable to respond. Hinata wished he had such a sexy boy toy. He immediately stopped his thoughts. Dangerous thoughts? Were they really dangerous? Everyone imagines having a sexy boy toy, not a big deal. Oikawa was hot and boy toy material. Oh, fucking hell the alcohol must finally be working cause his thoughts are going crazy.

 

Lev laughed, “I like this one you should bring him around more often Hinata,”

 

“I refuse,” Hinata reached for the tequila again to distract himself.

 

 “Come on Lev let's leave,” Girl 2 ran a hand down his chest seductively and Girl 1 grabbed him from behind.

 

“Okay, okay,” Lev turned back to Hinata, “well bye bye Hinata, Oikawa-san,” Lev walked off with the girls and passed out Inuoka leaving Hinata and Oikawa.

 

“Well I guess someone’s getting double the luck tonight,” Oikawa studied the interaction between Lev and the girls.

 

“I’ve seen a couple of girls staring and trying to catch your attention,” Hinata mentioned as he played around with his shot glass. He felt weird inside trying to set up Oikawa with another girl.

 

“I didn’t really plan to take anyone home tonight,”

 

“Oh,”

 

“But things can happen,” Oikawa brushed his hair back, “plus I have to babysit Chibi-chan. Can’t have you going pass your delicate limit can we?”

 

“Babysit?!” Hinata shot him a dirty look, “Lightweights like you should worry about themselves.”

 

“I’m not a lightweight!” Hinata scoffed at his remark, “Fine!” Oikawa grabbed the tequila bottle, “Don’t regret this Chibi-chan,” and Oikawa took the shot letting the burning liquid run down his throat.

 

“I won’t lose!”

 

**One hour later**

 

“Chibi-channnn!” Oikawa uncontrollably laughed, “ Did you get taller?” Hinata spun around on the table as Oikawa sat down laughing at the view. They both were beyond drunk and out of their minds, “ I grew! I grew!” Hinata couldn’t stop giggling. In the process of turns and spins, Hinata lost his balance and fell right onto Oikawa. “Chibi-chans are falling from the sky,” Oikawa held his head and giggled. Hinata quickly jumps up, “I’m not Chibi-chan! Don’t call me Chibi-chan!”

 

“Then what should I call Chibi-chan.” Oikawa mocked.

 

“Shoouuyouuu!” Hinata slurred longing out each syllable as leaned into Oikawa’s space.

 

“Okay, Shoouuyouuu! Call me Toooruuu” he grabbed Hinata closer. Their chests millimeters apart.

 

“Tooohruu?” Hinata failed an imitation and placed his hands on Oikawa’s chest.

 

“No, Toooruuu”

 

“Tooorfhuuu?”

 

“No” he squeezed Hinata’s cheeks, “Toooruuu! Toooruuu!”

 

“Toooruuu!” Hinata finally got it right and grinned.

 

“Yes, Shoouuyouuu!” he giggled back at him.

 

“Okay, Toooruuu!” They continued saying each others name, each call getting shorter and more breathless, slowly closing in the space until their foreheads are touching. “Shouyou,” Oikawa softly breathed out.

 

“Tooru.” Hinata imitated.

 

“Can I kiss you?” Oikawa looked down at him, his features completely covered in greed and lust. Hinata quickly smashed their mouth together giving his answer. Oikawa immediately replied gripping him closer. Hinata pulled away Oikawa’s mouth, “Can I leave with you?” the desperate words left his mouth.

 

“Like you had a choice,” Oikawa smirked and quickly found his mouth again.

  
 

 

* * *

 

 _We don’t meet people by accident. They are meant to cross our path for a reason._  
_\- Unknown_

 

* * *

 

 

Hinata groaned as he felt himself waking up. He didn’t feel like waking up. His body felt like shit, his shoulder and neck specifically were burning him and he knew once he got up that killer headache would kick in but the bed was softer than usual and the pillows smelt like spring. It was just to heavenly to even think about flexing a muscle. Perfect for someone with a hangover. Hinata subconsciously snuggled into a body beside him. So warm. He felt an arm wrap around his waist and relaxed. Hinata slowly fluttered open his eyes to see a peacefully Oikawa sleeping right beside him. “Tooru?” he whispered in confusion. Images of last night flashed through his head catching him up to this very second, “Tooru!” he jumped up quickly in shock and caught his head trying to soothe this immense headache, “Oh my god.”  Oikawa groaned to the sound of his fussing and tossed in the bed. His eyes finally opened to a worried Hinata. He stared for a few moments till he sighed, “Oh no.” he placed his hand over his head, “We didn’t, right?”

 

“No,” Hinata quickly shook his head, they both still had all their clothes on and he specifically remembers passing out before it got any deeper. He mentally sighed, if he didn’t pass out they probably would have.  Hinata clutched his head tighter from pain. He did exactly what he said he wasn’t going to do. He cheated. He didn’t sleep with the guy. He was definitely planning to at the time. All they did was kiss but he still cheated. He was no better than Kageyama now.

 

“Hey,” Oikawa voice dragged Hinata out of his thoughts. The elder sat up and shot a worried look at him, “you okay?”

 

“Yeah, just having a huge headache.”  Hinata grimaced

 

“I can get you some medicine.” Oikawa moved off the bed and headed out the door before Hinata could answer. I guess that was more of a statement than a reply. Hinata sat back. Should he really be this relaxed? I mean he should be trying to leave as quickly as possible hoping never to have to confront Oikawa again right?  He remembers having so much fun with Oikawa last night. He had seen a whole new side to the Grand King and was hoping to become friends. _“I can’t believe I ruined a potential friendship over some stupid revenge.”_

**_Did you? Was it really revenge? Not that hot body?_ **

****

_“Yes! It was just revenge.”_

**_So you didn’t want him to fuck that ass of yours_ **

****

_“No! Yes! Maybe? I don’t know?!”_

**_You still don’t want him to .._ **

****

_“STOP!”_ Hinata jabbed the brake on his thoughts. There was obviously a part of his brain which hasn’t woken up yet. Oikawa returned closing the door behind him. He sat on the edge of the bed beside Hinata carrying two tablets and a cup of water. “Here, the headache should ease up with this.”  He nodded and obediently took the medicine. They sat in an awkward silence for a few minutes.

 

“Is you body okay?” Oikawa finally spoke up. Hinata sent him a questioning look not understanding what he meant, “I bit you, remember.” He cleared up and Hinata nodded frantically remembering, “Oh yeah, I mean I feel shitty,” Hinata noticed how Oikawa’s eyes widened in fear, “because of the hangover!” he threw his hands up trying to calm down the latter, “but I’m fine.” He managed to avoid mentioning the slight burning he felt on his neck not wanting to worry him in this mess. They sat there in another awkward silence. Hinata didn’t know how much more of this he could take. Oikawa finally shifted off the bed, “Sorry I just need to change into something more comfortable,” he stripped off his shirt and pants and headed for his drawers. Hinata tried hard not to google Oikawa as he put on a pair of sweatpants. He was already feeling guilty enough yet he couldn’t take his hungry eyes off of the second year as he changed in front of him. As Tooru slipped on his shirt he briefly met Shouyou’s eyes and immediately looked away.

Oikawa sat back on the bed speechless.  The silence was awkward and uncomfortable giving them both a chance to think of what occurred last night. “ I’m sorry,” Oikawa started and Hinata looked at him in shock, “ I shouldn’t have bit you last night.”

 

“ I kinda told you to do it,” Hinata rushed out.

 

“You were drunk,” Oikawa said firmly.

 

“And so were you,” Hinata mimicked his tone. Oikawa shifted his eyes away and in that moment Hinata forgot every problem he was getting ready to face and without thinking reached out for Oikawa’s hand and squeezed it. Oikawa looked backed at him, “I wanted you to do it,” Hinata rested his head on Tooru’s chest. What was he doing? Somewhere deep in his mind asked him, “so please don’t blame yourself like that.” Oikawa sat there shocked by the gesture. At first he didn’t know what to do as the small crow pressed himself against his chest but soon he cupped Hinata’s face in his hands and forced the boy to look up at him. “Yeah,” the words rolled off his lips smoothly. They sat there forgetting the world, forgetting their problems, forgetting everything and anything that would ruin this moment. Time slowed down as they stared into each other eyes just studying the other features. They didn’t realize they were leaning in until their foreheads touched. Hinata combed his hands through the thick brown mess. He wasn’t drunk. He should leave yet even the small voice that was screaming ‘no’ before decided to shut up. Oikawa leaned in closer to him leaving their lips less than millimeters apart. Hinata couldn’t help but close that gap. Their lip molded perfectly together as they stayed in a soft kiss. They separated and this time, it was Oikawa who closed the gap kissing a bit harder. Soft safe kisses soon became filled with hot fiery passion. The two fell onto the bed with Oikawa on top kissing harder, tongues lapping over each other. Hinata grabbed a handful of the setter’s hair. It felt good. It felt really good but it wasn’t enough he wanted more. Suddenly his phone blasted through the room. A ringtone he specifically remembers assigned to his ‘beloved’ boyfriend Kageyama. Hinata quickly pushed of Oikawa as sense rushed into his head. The two stared at each other breathless as they tried to grasp what in the hell name they were doing. Before a word could be uttered Hinata rushed to the bedside and grabbed his phone and flipped it open. He stared at the caller id. He didn’t know whether to answer or decline the call.

 

“Is it him?” he heard Oikawa asked and Hinata couldn’t give an answer. He just waited until the phone stopped ringing and snapped it shut.

 

“Shouyou…” Oikawa started.

****

Guilt quickly rose in his stomach. “I should leave.” Hinata quickly jumped out of the bed startling Oikawa.

 

“Are you…?”

 

“Yeah, my head feels better and I should get home soon.” Hinata rushed to grab his wallet and hurry out of the room with Oikawa running behind. “I can give you a ride home.” They rushed down the stairs.

 

“No that’s fine.” He just needed to get out. He needed to get away. It hasn’t even been a full day but he felt like he was already in deep.

 

Hinata was putting on his shoes when he heard a strained, “Shouyou.” Hinata had seen many faces from the Grand King, his mocking face, victory face, serious face and was glad and unexpectedly ecstatic that he got to discover a few more last nights, but the face he saw Oikawa wore now with hints of hurt in his eyes pained him more than ever especially since he knew he was the cause. He didn’t blame Oikawa. He definitely didn’t hate him. He trusted Oikawa more than he thought he should right now but he didn’t trust himself around him. “I’m sorry.” Hinata strained out before he ran out the house. He couldn’t tell why he apologized but he couldn’t tell what he felt sorrier for what he did to Kageyama or what he did to Oikawa.

 

* * *

 

 

Hinata groaned as he fell on his bed. His mom thought he was with Kenma and the others so he had escaped what would have been a great scowling and grounding of a week thank god. He still felt shitty though. His eyes hurt, his shoulder still felt weird, his headache was gone but the pain was placed with extreme guilt and disgust with himself and now his body wouldn’t move but worse of all he didn't mostly feel bad for Kageyama or the lies he was about to tell in the future to everyone else he felt the worse for leaving Oikawa there at the door. He doesn’t even know why he regrets it so much. His pocket vibrated and Hinata slowly dragged his phone out and answered, “Hello,” he said sickly. “

 

“Shouyou?” a timid voice answered

 

“Kenma,” Hinata said a bit more up.

 

“You sound awful,” he replied in his monotone voice.

 

“I feel awful, thank you”

 

“ Hangover? You got drunk again didn’t you .”

 

“ Only a little,” Hinata lied, “so any reason you calling?” he quickly changed the topic.

 

“Just checking on you, Lev told me you stayed behind”

 

“ Ahh yeah,” he sounded a bit panicked remembering last night.

 

“Did something happen?” Kenma asked. Well if you consider he got drunk cheated on his boyfriend, woke up sober felt bad and then cheated again with the same person not long after, not to forget the person was a vampire who bit him that night also not to forget that person was Oikawa Tooru, star setter of Aoba Josai volleyball team, soon to be third year and captain aka Karasuno arch-enemy. Yeah, you could say something happened.

 

“Nope,” Hinata still lied, “can’t think of anything?”

 

There was a brief period of silence and he heard Kenma sigh on the other side of the phone, “Shouyou,” Kenma said in his stern voice. Oh no. Kenma and Hinata were close, really close. They were pretty much best friends. Scratch that they were best friends, the bestest of friends. The only thing about being best friends with Kenma is that if you thought he was good at reading people he was a master at reading him. Hinata was convinced sometimes that Kenma knew him better than himself. This also made him a great Hinata Shouyou lie detector. “Shouyou what happened?” Kenma voice remained calm but there was a bit impatience seeping through. Hinata flinched but still remained silent. He heard Kenma sigh on the other side of the line, “ you don’t have to tell me now just tell you’re okay. You’re not hurt right?”

 

“No, I’m fine.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Yeah.” Hinata said softly, “I’m not the victim Kenma I’m the culprit.” The phone line went silent. Kenma was about to say something until someone called him.

 

“I have to go but we aren’t done talking,” Kenma said firmly. It was rare he got serious about anything but video games.

 

“Okay,” Hinata mumbled and they hung up.  He fell back into his bed and just laid there for a while letting everything finally sink into his head. He didn’t have to tell Kageyama. There was no way he would find out unless he or Oikawa( won't even happen in his nightmares) told him. Was that right? Hinata groaned and jumped off the bed. The irritation in his shoulder was really getting to him. Hinata stood in front of the mirror and the first thing that caught his attention were the numerous hickeys that decorated his neck. Shit! His neck was covered in the dark large bruises . There was no way people were going to think this was just a bug bite. Maybe if he said it was a spider. Hinata studied the bruised marks that ran down his necks. If he uses makeup he could probably cover them up. A black mark peeking out from under his shirt onto his neck caught Hinata’s attention. He pulled his shirt away to reveal his bare shoulder . He didn’t expect to see a beautiful laced moon tattoo laying on his skin. That may take a lot more make-up. Seeing a random tattoo he has no memory of getting on his skin. Hinata did what any normal , rational human bean would do. He freaked out.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so that's the first chapter. I hoped you like it. Tell me what you think in the comments. Remember to leave your kudos and thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Haikyuu!!

Hinata parked his bike and let out a heavy sigh. So much has happened during the weekend; his brain was still trying to process most of it. The party, the cheating, Oikawa and not the mystery tattoo that just magically popped up on his neck because he definitely has no memory of getting a tattoo. No one knows about what happened that night but Oikawa plus he wasn’t even sure if Oikawa knew about the tattoo. He had somehow saved his number in his phone between the events of Saturday night but he was still too scared to call. Well with the help of concealer and youtube videos he figured out a way to hide it. Thank god that his mother had the same complexion as him. “Shouyou!” he heard a voice call out to him. He made a small smile to the male running up to him, “Taka!” Hinata waved back to him.

 

“Hey, what’s up? It’s odd to see you here at this time,” Taka caught up and started walking beside him.

 

“It is?” Hinata cocked his head to the side.

 

“Yeah,” Taka nodded furiously, “you always stay behind for volleyball and then reach late for class every morning.” Taka gave him a suspicious side glance and Hinata shrugged it off keeping his head forward. He briefly forgot that he may have regretfully, breaking his heart skipped practice this morning. The guilt was weighing him down deep in his soul. He knew he was going to have withdrawal symptoms later during class but he just had so much on is plate today and didn’t want to confront anyone so early yet and by anyone he meant his team. “Hmmm,” Taka leaned in too close for comfort and studied Hinata for a bit.

 

“W-wha-at?” Hinata stuttered out and took a step back.

 

“Its just why aren’t you at volleyball practice?” Taka narrowed down his eyes on him.

 

“Uhh, umm no reason,” Hinata deviated his eyes. He knew Taka wasn’t dumb and has definitely caught onto something. Taka didn’t do the hundred and one questions he was expecting instead he just nodded and continued walking jumping to another topic. Hinata was putting away his shoes in the shoe box when he heard someone desperately calling out his name. Why was he so popular this morning out of all the other mornings? “Hinata!” Yamaguchi stopped right in front of them, resting on his knees breathing heavily. Tsukishima trotted slowly behind. This didn’t seem good.

 

“Hinata!” Yamaguchi grabbed onto his arms startling him, “Where were you?! You missed practice!”

 

“You missed practice!” Taka shouted in equal shock.

 

“Ahh… maybe,”Hinata did a goofy face and knocked himself on the head.

 

“Are you okay? Do you have brain damage? Tell me how many fingers am I holding up?” Taka held up two fingers. Hinata sighed it's not like he expected to just skip practice and not have anyone say anything about it but he didn’t expect this kind of reaction. “I’m fine,” Hinata calmed them down, “I just went to a party over the weekend and still had a bit of a hangover this morning.” It wasn’t a complete lie. His head was hurting a tiny bit when he woke up this morning.

 

“Never took you as a party person,” Tsukishima widened his eyes at the new discovery.

 

“You’ll be surprised,” Taka and Yamaguchi synced. Hinata wasn’t going to argue with that fact.

 

“Anyways sorry if I worried you guys,” Hinata broke the conversation before it even started.

 

“Worried?!” Yamaguchi started, “everyone was going crazy wondering where you were!”

 

Looks like he’s going to have to apologize to everyone this evening. Was it really that big a deal that he missed one morning practice. He’s heartbroken about it and won't be leaving anytime early today to make up for it but wow. He didn’t expect this. “Did something happen between you and the King?” Tsukishima was suddenly closer to the group and whispering so those only those in the circle could hear. Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, and Taka were the only ones in the school that knew about his relationship with Kageyama. So Hinata automatically knew what Tsukishima was leaning towards. Unlike his friends from Nekoma Hinata hadn’t filled them in about Kageyama cheating scandal and how he caught him red-handed. Mostly because well Tsukishima and Yamaguchi, although his really good friends (yeah Tsukishima who would have figured) are still a part of the team and we don’t want trouble and well Taka because he may no questions ask, punch Kageyama probably twice or three times either way it wouldn’t end pretty. He had thoroughly avoided any confrontations with Kageyama last week but it wasn’t going to last much longer and of course, Tsukishima had already spotted something. Hinata was about to say his tenth lie of the day when Tsukishima stopped him in his tracks, “Forget that, what happened between you and the King?”

 

“W-why?” the question caught Hinata off guard.

 

“He seemed more riled up than usual and has been asking  for you a lot,”

 

Everyone attention was now on him and Hinata glared annoyingly. He didn’t say anything for the longest while he didn’t know where to start. It wasn’t like his previous situation where Kageyama was the only one who cheated, he committed the same crime. He felt if he told them know it be like the pot calling the kettle black. “Hey,” Taka growled and clenched his fist, “the bastard didn’t do anything stupid did he?” When he didn’t answer he could hear Taka cracking his fingers, “I’ll be back.” He started marching off but thankfully Tsukishima caught his shirt by the neck. Taka was a centimeter or two shorter than Kageyama but he had a better build and would definitely do some damage. “Taka calm down,” Yamaguchi tried to talk sense into him, “we don’t know anything. You can’t jump to conclusions.”

 

“I don’t need to know anything; he hurt Shouyou that’s enough for me to punch him,” Taka growled and tried to push on but all efforts were futile with Tsukishima firm grip on his collar. Yamaguchi started to panic as Taka flared up. His attempts at calming him down were useless as the angry boy had his eyes set on finding Kageyama.

 

“Hurt?” Hinata finally spoke, “Not really hurt. I was angry I mean really pissed but not hurt.”

 

“But…!” Taka continued and Tsukishima lets go of his collar

 

“It wasn’t even that big of a deal,” his lying skills leveled up from zero to a hundred real quick. He had managed to put on a convincing performance even pouting for Taka to give in. Taka stumbled back a bit as Hinata gave a puppy face and tried to keep his reasoning but in the end, it all flew away. Taka didn’t say anything and Hinata took that as him finally giving in.

 

“Come on,” Hinata said, changing the topic, “I want to be early for class today,” he dragged along Taka to class and shouted a quick ‘later’ to both Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. He didn’t expect to be dodging obstacles like that on the first day or at all.

 

“So how was the party you went to?” Taka asked, “must have been good to give you such a bad hangover.” Hinata shrugged. It was better not to reply. No one knew about that night and no one was going to find out.

 

* * *

 

 Oikawa groaned as he felt himself waking up. Specks of lights have managed to make their way through the curtains and shone brightly in the dark room. Oikawa looked at his clock. He was late. He was really late. Not only has he missed practice but school had already started. He checked his phone. 12 missed calls and 15 messages all from Iwa-chan.  Well, he was royally fucked. Iwaizumi was going to kill him at first glance once he steps in at practice. Oikawa let out a giant groan and rolled back into bed. He was a vampire anyway he wasn’t supposed to be up at daytime (well according to the stereotypes and he was completely with this one). He was tired, hungry, felt sexually deprived and for some odd reason had a tiny quench for blood in the back of his throat. It's not that he was really thirsty for it but since the Hinata incident, which may never be spoken of ever again, he felt somewhat unsatisfied. Of course, this problem may have been solved if he could have just picked someone up from yesterday’s party. Girl, boy, transgender, intersex or it. He really didn’t care he just wanted to be in someone and feed on them. “Its hard to feed on people when you're supposed to be human, though,” he whispered to himself. A weird, sad fact but a fact. He could get scowled for being so careless or worse relocated. He glanced at the triple wrapped lightly beaded leather bracelet on his wrist.

 

Oikawa suddenly felt his phone roughly vibrate. He didn’t have to look to know that was probably another text from Iwaizumi. An angry life threatening text he won't bother to read until at school. Oikawa rolled off the bed and took a quick shower. Slowly he walked downstairs getting his uniform in order and made his way to the kitchen. He opened his fridge and stared at it blankly. It was empty. He heard his stomach roar. Well, I guess that means someone is going without breakfast today. Tooru sighed, _“I really should go to the convenience store later.”_

Oikawa opened his cupboard and reached to the extreme back and grabbed a bottle of blood pills. He threw two in his mouth and placed the bottle back. Blood pills were good substitutes for blood and satisfied craving but it still didn’t get rid of his hunger for real food. Real blood didn’t get rid of that hunger. “Great start to an awful day,” Tooru muttered. He threw his bag over his shoulder and locked the door behind him. Miss volleyball practice this morning, late for school, no breakfast, and this weird feeling in his mind. This week just seems to suck maybe he’s just really sexually deprived. It’s almost been a month since his last fling or should he just get an official lover and settle down. Settling down meant becoming serious and serious relationships were doomed to fail with secrets. Could he even get serious with anyone? He hasn’t felt a serious heartthrob in his chest since he was born and he didn’t need anyone running to him about their broken heart (even if he warned them he wasn’t that into it and they continued begging until he accepted anyway!). An image of Hinata disturbingly flashed in his mind. Oikawa quickly shook it off. No. He just had an almost one-night stand with the guy who just happened to be dating his ‘lovely’ kohai Tobio and then instantly regret it and run out on him as of right now he couldn’t even see the chances of their almost friendship being saved even if he wanted to be with Hinata. _‘He did taste good, though,”_ Oikawa licked his lips at the thought until he finally came back to his senses. It didn’t matter anyway. He had centuries to find someone anyway. Why rush something when you're only eighteen, human or vampire right?

 

Oikawa reached the gate to his school and sauntered in as if he wasn’t almost two hours late. If he just walked into class, he would certainly get into trouble and he wasn’t into detention anyways but if he had a nurse note. An idea popped into Oikawa’s head as he happily jogged to the infirmary.

 

“Ai-chan!” Oikawa slid open the door with a wide grin on his face. Suddenly a book came rushing to him and he easily dodged it. The book hit the wall behind him with a good loud thud.

 

“How many times do I have to tell you its Masumi-sensei when we are at school!” the blonde beauty yelled. He closed the door behind him and kept his smile. “What are you doing here Tooru?” she looked at him cautiously as he dropped his bag and laid down on the bed.

 

“You should be happy to see me, Ai-chan,” Oikawa fell onto the bed.

 

“Masumi-sensei,” she corrected.

 

“No one is here anyway,” Oikawa pointed out and stared up at the wall.

 

“Doesn’t matter,” Masumi sighed and took up a bunch of papers on her desk and began to study them, “So what are you here for?”

 

“Wanted a nurse pass,” Oikawa shifted to his side to see her work.

 

“Is there a reason you’re coming in so late?” she didn’t even glance at him.

 

“Overslept.”

 

“I could believe it was just you oversleeping if it was just school but you also missed volleyball practice.”

 

Oikawa clicked his tongue. She knew him just as well as Iwaizumi did probably even a bit better. “I just tired myself out from partying last night.”

 

“You were trying to distract yourself,” she said as more of a statement than a question and he didn’t answer this time, “From what?” she urged him to continue.

 

“I feel like I’m having a small craving for something,” Oikawa started and he noticed how her eyes finally moved off the papers, “it's probably nothing, though,” he quickly finished.

 

Masumi spun her chair around, “You’ve been taking your tablets.”

 

“Yeah,” Oikawa nodded and sat up a little, “it's not really anything I would act on it feels like, “ Oikawa paused to think, “when you see a cute person on the street. You would like to have it but you may live without it.”

 

She spun her chair back around, “I’m going to give your coach a heads up just in case anything happens,” she took up back her papers, “If the craving gets worse I’ll give you a blood bag.”  Oikawa nodded and fell back. He didn’t want argue and it didn’t make sense he did either it wouldn’t work against her. Plus, it was only them taking precautions. The Masumi, his coach, the principal and one more person in the school(he wasn’t quite sure who yet) were the only ones who knew his true race. Not even Iwaizumi had a clue to it.

 

“Tooru,” Masumi called him and he groaned in response, “Did you feed on anyone?”

 

Oikawa glanced over to her, “Why?”

 

“The coach may know what you are but may I remind you that the principal and I are the only ones who know who you are and we would it to stay that way,” Oikawa groaned at this. She always used that line. He’s feed on people before under a disguise usually during a hot make-out session at some party in a dark room or some crowded club party. They never found out who he was and she knew this. Biting and sucking running blood vampire or human just felt so good but she was still persistent in him not doing it saying he’ll get caught at one point but I guess she was right, not that he’s admitting it. Hinata Shouyou knew he was a vampire but he wasn’t panicking like he thought he would be. He was pretty okay with the idea, somehow trusted Hinata not to say anything. Plus, there also the fact that it would be hard to explain he knew that without mentioning what happened between them.

 

“So?” Masumi glanced at him.

 

“Nope,” Oikawa popped the ‘p’ and rolled onto his other side back to Masumi, “I’m going to sleep for a while.” He said and ignored the burning stare of the lovely nurse. He didn’t need to burden Hinata with any of this. He’ll go talk to him…. Eventually.

 

* * *

 

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa screamed as his friend death gripped his head, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” He knew he was going to receive punishment but how much more did he want him to apologize. Other team members stared at the two too afraid to intervene. Iwaizumi finally let go and Oikawa sank down to his knees in relief. “Pick up your phone your Assikawa!” Iwaizumi yelled.

 

“But I told you I was sleeping,” Oikawa whined.

 

“I’ve been trying to reach you since yesterday!” Iwaizumi fumed and Oikawa diverted his eyes away from his gaze. He may have left his phone when he went out yesterday. “I even dragged myself to your house to check on you!”

 

“Is it possible Iwa-chan was worried after ditching me at the party on Saturday?” Oikawa looked astonished. Iwaizumi quickly death gripped his head and slowly tightened as Oikawa screamed.

 

“Will you two cut it out?!” the head coach Irihata yelled across the court and Iwaizumi immediately released his grip and the rest of the team lined up. Oikawa rubbed his head to console himself of the pain. “Tooru! Get over here!”  Irihata called him over. Coach Mizoguchi yelled at the other players to start warming up and everyone immediately scampered outside.

 

“Coach?”  Oikawa gave a slight silly smile.

 

“Don’t smile like that to me after missing practice this morning,” the coach lazily scratched his head and Oikawa grinned, “The nurse spoke to me,” Oikawa smile immediately dropped.

 

“She told me she would,” he sighed.

 

“I still don’t know why you're keeping it secret but there seems to be a good reason behind it so don’t push yourself too far. If anything happens tell the nurse or me immediately.” Oikawa gave an assuring nod, “Get out there and join them.”

 

Oikawa jogged off and caught up with the group. “So how bad did coach scowl you?” Matsukawa snickered beside him.

 

“I got off,” Oikawa gave a peace sign and stuck out his tongue. It wasn’t a lecture just more precautions. He wondered when he would be able to live his life freely and no worries. Probably never. “Seriously,” Matsukawa looked disappointed, “I always feel like he lets you off easy.”

 

“That’s because I’m his favorite,” Oikawa stuck out his tongue and simultaneously he felt a hand slap him in the back of his head.

 

“Shut up Shittykawa,” Iwaizumi said.

 

“Not the head Iwa-chan!” Oikawa yelped still feeling the pain from Iwaizumi’s death grip.

 

“Coach probably lets Oikawa off so easily because Iwaizumi is already at his neck, “Hanamaki remarked.

 

“I said I was sorry,” Oikawa pouted.

 

“Treat me to ramen later then,” Iwaizumi commented and ran ahead.

 

“You know our usual,” Hanamaki and Matsukawa grinned and went to catch up to Iwaizumi.

 

“Wait!” Oikawa desperately chased after them for the sake of his pocket.

 

* * *

 

School breezed by for Hinata. Not that he was paying attention but still the hours just flew. He went to practice giving his apologies to Coach Ukai. Everything was going good, well everything would be going well if he just didn’t feel a set of black eyes boring a hole in his back. He didn’t have to turn around to know who. He knew who it was. Yamaguchi was beside him trying to hold a conversation and shifted uncomfortably. “He’s been staring this way for quite a while,” Yamaguchi whispered nervously.

 

“I know, I know,” Hinata whispered back, “I was going to talk to him after practice but…” a weird shiver went through both as Kageyama gaze was intensified, “he’s just making it so weird!”

 

“Kageyama!” Ukai shouted out, “pay attention!”

 

Kageyama quickly stumbled over himself and removed his killer gaze. Hinata and Yamaguchi sighed in relief. He hasn’t gotten a chance to speak to Kageyama yet and he wasn’t really up for it either. With his situation, your lover wasn’t really the person you wanted to see. “ Just talk to him already,” Yamaguchi yelled under his breath.

 

“I said I…” Hinata and Yamaguchi suddenly jumped up.

 

“He’s staring again,” Yamaguchi trembled.

 

Hinata quickly turned around and grabbed Kageyama, shocking him and the team, “Let me borrow him!” Hinata yelled and ran off till he was a safe enough distance. “Could you tone down the killer glare?!”

 

Kageyama seemed taken aback, “I’m not… I mean… sorry,” he held down his head. There was an awkward silence that held between them. Kageyama looked up, “It was nothing rea…”

 

Hinata quickly interrupted, “I’m over it so let's not talk about it.”  He didn’t maintain eye-contact with Kageyama.

 

“Then why didn’t you pick up your phone or come to practice this morning?!”

 

“I went to a party with some of my friends on Saturday and had a killer hangover till this morning. I just sat in bed till it passed.” The words smoothly rolled off of Hinata’s tongue. He gave his most innocent gaze and gave the words a tone as if it was no big deal. It wasn’t a lie. It just wasn’t the complete truth.

 

“Oh,” Kageyama said and breathed an air of relief. Hinata felt a mental relief as Kageyama questions seized with the one.

 

“Well let's get back to practice,” Hinata turned around and Kageyama slowly followed behind. Kageyama carefully eyed Hinata. Was that really it? He didn’t seem angry so I guess he should count his cards lucky.

 

“Kageyama,” he jumps at the sound of Hinata growling was this it, “stop with the glaring already!”

 

“I’m not dumbass!” he retorted and they argued their way back. Yep, everything feels back to normal.

 

 

It's been a week. Things were going fine for Hinata. He and Kageyama carried on as they used to, he’s been hiding the tattoo well but still had no explanation for it and that night seems to be all in the past. Still, something about his body felt weird. His body felt heavy and weak compared to usual and his joints were paining him a bit. It was after practice so he blew it off as a result of his hard work but the most unusual was that he felt oddly slightly horny. It was just odd for it to happen so out of the blue but as long as he didn’t get hard it was fine. “Hinata?” Kageyama voice dragged him out of his thoughts.

 

“Yeah,” Hinata blinked at him blankly.

 

“You okay? You spaced out there.”

 

“Yeah, just tired.”

 

“Are you excited?”

 

“Ah, yeah sure.” Hinata quickly responded, “for what exactly?” He scratched his head and gave a weak laugh. He hadn’t been really paying attention to the conversation.

 

“The match on Tuesday. Are you sure you’re okay?”

 

“Yeah, yeah can’t wait.”

Kageyama hummed in an unsure tone and Hinata immediately responded, “This is my turn,” he quickly got on the bike, “I’ll text you later.” The small crow waved goodbye to his boyfriend and rode off.  There was something in his stomach that just wasn’t settling right. Hinata’s stomach then largely growled. “I’m just hungry,” Hinata said exhaustingly as he rode on.

 

Sugawara tossed the ball and Tanaka smashed it with a loud satisfying thud following. “Man that feels good!” Tanaka exclaimed still high of the adrenaline. Monday afternoon at the Karasuno volleyball practice and everyone was in the middle of drill preparing for tomorrow’s match. “ You’re in a good mood,” Sugawara commented.

 

“Just pumped for tomorrow,” Tanka fist pumped, “it's not preliminaries but we’ll still get a chance to go up against most of the teams in the prefecture.”

 

“I guess we are all excited especially…” Sugawara paused and looked out for the two usually loud people around the court, “Hey, where are Hinata and Kageyama?”

 

 

“Oi, Hinata,” Kageyama struggled to make out but Hinata smashed their mouths back together. They were both in a dark corner in the store room on the ground. Hinata had pushed Kageyama to the wall and straddled him while trying to deepen their kiss further. He ignored Kageyama protests. He knew Kageyama liked to be in control, he put up with it even though he would seriously like to change things up once in a while but today he was giving a big shut the fuck up and take it. Things have only gotten worse since Saturday. He felt really sluggish, tired, sometimes dizzy but even with all that there was an insatiable constant burning in the pit of his stomach. He lost count on how many time he shacked himself off this weekend, always cooling down for some time but eventually returning even stronger than before. Hinata moved his hands around the setter’s body and he felt Kageyama stiffen a little but still continued the motion. _‘Kiss me harder!’_ Hinata’s thoughts screamed as he pressed into Kageyama’s body. _‘Be rough!’_ Hinata grabbed on to his partner’s clothes desperate to satisfy the craving.

 

_‘Give me more!’_

What was more? He didn’t know what he wants or what he needs. He was tempted to just push his boyfriend down here and fuck him here in the school’s storage room. It would be one thing off his bucket list. Still, deep down he knew that wouldn’t satisfy him. Shouyou let his mind drift off to the unknown. He imagined a familiar pair of hands roughly handling him exploring his body. He imagined a pair of sharp teeth against and moaned into Kageyama mouth. His body slowly burned, enjoying this thought. He didn’t understand why but he loved it. Whatever it was.

 

A bit of guilt rose as he was making out with a slightly reluctant Kageyama but fantasizing about another man. Kageyama seemed to be getting into it as his grip around his waist tightened. It felt good but still wasn’t enough. What he really wanted? Who he really needed was… An image of Oikawa flashed through his mind and Hinata tore apart from Kageyama.

 

Kageyama looked at him with shock and confusion as they both tried to catch their breath. “We should stop here,” Hinata quickly said before Kageyama could speak. He quickly got up and left the raven haired boy in the storage room. _‘What the hell was that!’_ his mind was trying to piece together. Hinata breathed heavily, his head hurting, everywhere was spinning. His body and mind were just totally out of whack. He stumbled into the gym holding onto his head with Kageyama jogging behind.

 

“Where have you two been?” Daichi asked as soon as the two as the walked in. Kageyama did a light blush remembering their time in the store room. Hinata just smiled trying to ignore the headache occurring. “Hinata!” Daichi eyes widened in worry, “your nose is bleeding!”

 

Hinata wiped his face and then noticed the blood on his hands. Daichi rushed over and tilted his head back. “Keep your head back,” he ordered, “Kageyama fetch some tissues.” Kageyama immediately ran off to get them. It didn’t take long for the other members to see the ruckus and crowd around.

 

“How did this happen now?” Ukai came with Kageyama and gave the tissues to Daichi. Hinata shrugged not exactly sure how to respond. The coach and captain then proceeded to lecture him about how he’s probably overworking and stressing out his body. Like a robot Hinata nodded at the right moments and gave his thanks. If they only knew the start of his problems cause he couldn’t figure out what was wrong with him.

 

* * *

 

 

Oikawa bit down into the soft flesh and gulped down as fresh blood rushed into his mouth. The girl moaned pleasurably and gripped onto his hair. His hunger was going crazy. He was drinking blood bags , taking way more tablets than necessary and even going out during the weekends and snacking on people like he was doing now but it still wasn’t enough. Oikawa released his bite when he though he's taken enough and licked the wound watching it slowly heal. The girl yanked him up and pushed her tongue into his mouth. Oikawa went with it. It would be a dick move just to leave her after she let him feed on her. He would obviously find an excuse to leave before things got to heated. Hats, sunglasses, and clothes usually come off when you got too excited and he didn’t need her having a clue of who he was whether she would see him again or not. He put his hand through her orange hair. It was obviously dyed and not like Hinata’s natural, curly hair. Hinata. Hinata? The thought of tasting his blood again made him growl. The girl giggled and tightened her arms around his neck. What a cruel joke. He just happened to be craving the blood of a person he would probably never have again.

 

Oikawa leaned against the window as the bus drove to the match location. His craving has yet to be satisfied and it was making him miserable. He gave a side glance to Masumi sitting at the front of the bus. She had decided to come just in case anything happens. Of course, it was odd that the school nurse would accompany them to a match but the only ones really thinking this were the managers and Iwaizumi. Everyone else were too happy to have the exotic beauty Masumi – sensei with them especially if it gave them a chance to show off. Her eyes looked up to meet his and he rolled them away. Usually, he would have protested but he didn’t feel good about it this time around. The bus soon came to a stop signaling they have reached their destination. The doors opened and Tooru’s body immediately reacted. He tried to keep his breathing at normal and kept his mouth closed. Oikawa gripped his arm rest tightly and grinded his teeth. He could already tell Hinata was here and the smell was captivating.

 

* * *

 

 

 

If you were to ask any Karasuno volleyball member where you would find Hinata Shouyou at the beginning of any volleyball tournament or match, they would all give the same answer and ninety-five percent of the time they would be right. The bathroom. It wasn’t Hinata’s fault that anxiousness before a match sent him to the bathroom. While he was within the ninety-five percentile for being in the bathroom, his reason was a bit out. Hinata pressed his back against the bathroom stall and bite his lip hard till the metallic taste of his blood dripped down his tongue. His cock leaking pre-cum as he moved his hands up and down the shaft. His team would be shocked if they found out he was masturbating here in the bathroom. This was his fourth time today. Twice at home. Once before they left school and now here! The burning in him just wouldn’t go away. Hinata rubbed his sensitive head and slapped his hands over his mouth as he threatened to moan out. His legs were shaking to collapse as he was nearing his peak. Hinata speed up his pace going up and down his shaft as flashes of Oikawa reeled through his mind. A burst of pleasure went through him and tiny whimpers escaped his throat. Hinata shut his mouth close as he cummed and his body was washed over with slight relief. He cleaned himself up and quickly left the bathroom. He didn’t really have much time till his body starts up again. “Dumbass!” Hinata heard Kageyama calling and turned around. “Kageyama?” Hinata spoke weakily.

 

“We’re about to play soon,” Kageyama simply stated and Hinata nodded and followed him, “I don’t get how you can still be nervous.” He spits out in annoyance.

 

Hinata shrugged it off trying to show Kageyama he wasn’t in the mood and he gladly got the message. His just felt worse everyday, he got more than eight hours of sleep but he was still so tired. Then again masturbating four times does take a lot out of you. He just had to make it through today. Then finally steeped onto the open court. Teams were finishing their warm ups and the competition was almost ready to begin. Shouyou felt his body drag him down as he stepped and his muscles ached. He reached his team and the court was set with the opposing team lining up to start the match. Everything wen by in a blur. The greeting, the game plan. He couldn’t even remember how he got on the court but one thing he definitely knew is that he wasn’t playing how he should have. His movements weren’t as sharp, weren’t as fast. He wouldn’t be able to do their monster quick at this point. “One point at a time!” Daichi shouted probably trying to keep him motivated. The ball was up and Nishinoya did a perfect receive. The ball was passed to Kageyama and Hinata started to run to the net and jumped. It was then that Hinata realized how bad his state truly was. The point was safe, Kageyama passed the ball to Tanaka and they got the point. The real problem is that he didn’t even reach his designated point to hit the ball. This was it.

 

A player on the enemy team was smirking at Hinata obviously enjoying the game but it soon faded when he focused in on Hinata. Between the heavy pants Hinata felt something running down the side of his mouth. He quickly wiped it off but he still felt it running down. He then noticed his red streaked hand and then the red liquid dripping from his chin onto the court.

 

“Stop the match,” he heard from across the net and looked up at the player, features covered in complete worry. The ball was already served from his side and they had begun playing but the two hadn’t moved. In one quick movement Hinata’s body finally gave out and he fell to his knees, feeling something rising up from his stomach. He was going to hurl! Here of all places!

 

“Stop the match!” the player finally let out a scream and catching everyone’s attention but it was too late. Hinata threw up for everyone to see. He felt dizzy and his surrounding were beginning to blur. All he could do was sit there covered in his own blood.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, wow this took some time. Sorry about this I've been busy but I'm finally free so I'm going to try and speed things up. So thanks for reading guys. If you noticed Oikawa and Hinata were indulging in other people this chapter but I promise you next chapter is definitely their sexy time. So leave your kudos and comments. Tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Haikyuu!!

“Hinata!” he heard someone scream not sure who he was too busy coughing up the rest of the red liquid. His head went really light and the room started to spin. Hinata felt himself falling back and a pair of sturdy arms caught him. He peeked up to Daichi with his tired eyes. Ukai and Takeda were on the scene shortly after. “Hey, Hinata,” Ukai said urgently and checked to see if he was unconscious, “He’s still conscious but I don’t know for how long,” Ukai informed Takeda, “God where are the medics?!”

 

 

People were staring at him shell-shocked. Some have even excused themselves, feeling sick from the sight of the blood. Hinata felt another fit of coughs coming as blood flew out his mouth and drained down his cheeks. He fell back on Daichi’s chest. “Oi, Hinata! Stay with me,” Ukai held his cheek and gave him a gentle shake, “Help is on the way.” He didn’t even realize his eyes closing or how heavy his eyelids felt. People in blue immediately came rushing to him kneeling and asking Ukai and the other two question after question. The words ‘hospital’ and ‘ambulance’ were caught in between their sentences. Oh no, they were not taking him to a hospital. Hinata immediately struggled to sit up. Ukai and Daichi began to yell at him to not move. It didn’t matter in that moment if he chose to listen or not as suddenly a wave of heat shot through Hinata’s body causing him fall back onto Daichi, whimpering and shaking uncontrollably. Hinata tried to keep the moans and whimpers at bay and winced whenever someone touched him. He was slightly relieved that they all thought he was in pain. It would kind of be embarrassing to explain how he got horny while coughing up blood.

 

 

His body obviously couldn’t tell that this really wasn’t the time to be wanking off!  Daichi held him up a bit more trying to soothe him as Hinata bit back all his moans, telling him it would be okay over and over giving his calming smile. Daichi could calm the whole team with his aura and smile it was one of the reasons that he was next to be captain. That and the fact that all their third years and a few of the second years left head already left before Ukai came leaving them with Daichi and his assuring smile. But today there were cracks in the smile. It was hard to assure someone when you weren’t even sure yourself. People in white pushed through the crowd with a stretcher. The started urgently asking questions as they checked him. Quickly they placed him on the stretcher. Hinata was finally able to see the worried looks of all his teammates. It was no doubt that all of them were in shock.  Faces white and pale as they stared at him in horror. That was the last thing he saw before he realized he was drifting asleep. It was painfully funny how even at that moment he couldn’t get a certain tall, chocolate-eyed volleyball player out of his head.

 

* * *

 

 

It was right during a match. Masumi had stepped off for a while to get some supplies for the team. She didn’t feel the need to worry about him anymore. It was already half way through the first game and he was doing fine. Well, he had everything under wraps just fine. Even though Hinata was probably three courts down, his intoxicating smell was still strong. It took every ounce of self-control for Oikawa to focus solely on the volleyball game. No matter what he just had to get that sweet, rich, hypnotizing urgh! No matter what he just had to stop thinking about it. Oikawa made a pass to Iwaizumi and did a perfect quick. They all cheered as they scored the point, Iwaizumi the loudest of them all. It wasn’t long till it hit him and his entire body froze. Someone simultaneously yelled in horror catching pretty much everyone’s attention. A big fuss went on court four. Hinata’s match. Some were crowding around the scene while other ran away, pale white and ready to hurl. The smell gradually became stronger and Oikawa’s heartbeat started to pick up. He felt as if he was just inches away from ripping through that crowd with any means necessary. The crowd parted to allow the medics through and revealed Hinata sitting in a pool of red. There were many gasps in the air as people caught a glimpse of the sickly boy. Oikawa covered his mouth as he felt his fangs threatening to emerge. Iwaizumi placed a comforting hand on Oikawa as he noticed his friend’s erratic behavior, “Oikawa, you okay?” he carefully said and Oikawa immediately hit off his hand shocking Iwaizumi. Before anyone else could respond he pushed through his teammates and ran for the door. The distinct voices shouting his name became muffled as he ran ahead and ducked into a locker room.

 

“Come on, Come on! Come on!” Oikawa gradually yelled softer as he banged his fist against the lockers making a dent. He felt like an animal was slowly taking over as images of Hinata flashed through his mind.  He wanted him. He wanted Hinata so badly. His knuckles were going white, his fangs were beginning to show and if he looked in a mirror he would probably see a tint of red in his eyes. His entire body and mind were just screaming to claim the middle blocker and he was on the verge of doing just that. The locker door swung open and Oikawa went rigid. He peeked over the lockers slightly to see one of his seniors. His senpai quickly stopped him and gave him a smug smile and steeped towards him, “Oi, we’ve been looking for you,”

 

 

“Stop!” Oikawa roared. His voice shook the room, immensely scaring his senpai, “just leave.” He collected himself and tried to speak calmly. His senpai relaxed a bit and gave a worried look, “You okay?”

 

 

“I’m fine!” Oikawa barked once again as soon as he made a step forward, “I just want to be alone.” His voice cracked a little as he felt the craving in his body become stronger.

 

 

“Are you hurt?” he approached cautiously. Oikawa growled out of all the times to get a sincerely worried idiotic person it had to be this exact moment. Oikawa was about to bark back one more time for him to get out but the sound of the door swinging open interrupted him. Just his luck. Oikawa further grumbled as he recognized this person. Matsukawa stood at the closing door simply observing him. Their senpai sighed in relief “Matsukawa, help me I think he’s…”

 

 

“Sick,” Matsukawa answered not taking his eyes off of him. It disturbed him how calm and collected Matsukawa seemed at the moment. “ Senpai,” Matsukawa started, “you should go get coach and Masumi-sensei. I’ll take care of this guy.” Oikawa was about to protest but felt his fangs pressing against his mouth and decided to keep it shut. Their senpai looked back at Oikawa and then at Matsukawa. He hesitated for a moment but agreed and quickly ran out the room. Matsukawa slowly made his way over to Oikawa. Normally, he would be screaming and using every force of nature to force anyone to keep their distance but there was just a feeling in his gut telling him to trust his friend.

 

 

Matsukawa bent down and pushed out one of his arms, “Are you thirsty?” His face was straight. He meant what he said and wasn’t offering water or a sports drink. Matsukawa was offering himself, asking Oikawa if he wanted his blood. Oikawa has never even come close to imaging this scenario in his life. It took him a few minutes to really process what just happened. How could Matsukawa even know in the first place?

 

 

“Oikawa?” Matsukawa said urgently dragging him out of his thoughts, “ Eat,” he gestured his hand one more time to him. Oikawa looked at his arm for a good while and nearly considered until he fell back and sigh, “I’m not hungry.”

 

 

“Hell you are,” he snapped and Oikawa shifted his face away.

 

 

“I don’t want your blood.” He wasn’t hungry. He was just craving something he shouldn’t. Matsukawa didn’t look mad instead he was analyzing the situation.

 

 

“Whose blood do you want then?”  Oikawa snapped up to his question and his lips trembled as he was tempted to scream out the name. The door swung open and a strong scent came bursting in with it. Oikawa quickly pushed Matsukawa back and bit into his own arm, struggling to keep control. “Tooru!” he heard the voice of Irihata yell. Masumi quickly followed behind and went straight for him.

 

 

“How is he?” Masumi asked. It was obviously not a question directed towards him or the coach so it wasn’t a surprise when Matsukawa answered.

 

 

“He refuses to drink.”

 

Masumi looked outraged at him. He was sitting there biting into his arm, trembling and struggling to restrain himself while at the same time denying any blood offered to him.

 

Masumi rolled her eyes and reached into her back for a blood bag, “Drink it,” she commanded. Oikawa gave her a look of defiance. His teeth were still deeply sunken into his bleeding arm. “Drink it,” she stressed each word and gave him a hard stare. Oikawa tore his eyes away and slowly removed his fangs. He reluctantly took the bag and bit down into. It was weird, it didn’t taste the same. The red liquid running down his throat was stale, bitter and disgusting. It wasn’t long till he felt something running up his throat and spit out the disgusting thing staining his pure white and teal uniform with red.

 

 

“That doesn’t look good,” Matsukawa commented.

 

 

“It’s not,” Masumi quickly rushed up to inspect him.

 

 

“What do we do now?” Coach Irihata spoke up.

 

 

“I need to take him to the hospital. We can’t make another move until we know what we’re dealing with,” she shifted herself under his arms, “Issei help me.” It wasn’t long till Matsukawa took his arm and threw it around him, helping Masumi to get him out of the locker room. The trip was painfully slow as Oikawa could be of barely any help with his shaking body. He just kept his head down as they slowly moved him.

 

 

“Hey, Crappy Oikawa!” Oikawa heard his best friend call from ahead, “where have you…?!” the annoyance in his tone went down as he saw the sickly state Oikawa was in.  “What happened?!” Iwaizumi rushed forward with the assistant coach Mizoguchi and Hanamaki behind. Hanamaki was speechless while Mizoguchi tried to catch details off of Irihata

 

 

“It’s okay, we’re going to take him to the hospital,” Masumi tried to explain, “ Mizoguchi-san, can you give us a ride to Sendai Hospital!”

 

 

“Yes!” Mizoguchi stumbled back a bit.

 

 

“That looks like a lot of blood,” the panic was evident in his voice as he looked at Oikawa’s bloody white shirt. Oikawa heard the voice of his teammates coming from the corner and then the sudden gasps following.

 

 

“Which is why we need to get him to the hospital,” Masumi snapped, “Mizoguchi-san.” The scent hit him again and Oikawa groaned and roughly grabbed onto Matsukawa’s arm.

 

 

“He doesn’t look fine!”

 

 

“She said I’m fine so I’m fine!” Oikawa snapped surprising everyone. He started laughing softly, “Don’t worry Iwa-chan, just me overworking myself like usual,” Oikawa didn’t lift his head, “you guys have a competition to win so go.” Iwaizumi was about to say something but Coach Irihata grabbed him and shook his head. With that, they all started walking to the exit. Mizoguchi quickly got his car and they placed him in the back of the vehicle. “Matsukawa you're coming with us,” Masumi stated. Mizoguchi once again seemed like he was going to say something but gave in as she shot him one of her fierce glares. Matsukawa simply got in the back with Oikawa. The airs around Oikawa and Matsukawa weren’t tense just a bit weird and curious. Masumi trusted Matsukawa way too much for him to just be a normal person but Oikawa didn’t have time to think of those things at the moment. Oikawa sighed no matter how much he tried he couldn’t shake the thought of how good t would feel to sink his teeth into Hinata’s neck.

 

* * *

 

 

The doctor groaned in frustration as he looked at the results again. The hospital has been in complete havoc ever since the ambulance rolled in with this fiery haired boy. They have looked through his medical records, done every physical test correctly, gone through blood tests. Nothing made sense! His body was producing too much blood but they didn’t know why. Other than the obvious he was perfectly healthy but here his patient Hinata Shouyou was previously throwing up blood and trembling in his bed. They would like to act fast but they couldn’t even diagnose him with anything. They had to think of something and quick. “Tooru,” the doctor heard Hinata whimper. Hinata was unconscious at the moment but had been whimpering that name for quite a while. The doctor was honestly curious as to who he was talking about at the moment. Family? Friend? Lover? He had no time to be thinking of this anyway!

 

 

“Doctor Kazuya,” the nurse called. He quickly spun around in anger ready to tell whoever it was off. Could they not see he was trying to concentrate?! The nurse flinched when she noticed the dark aura surrounding him. “We may have found someone who could help,” she said in a timid voice and he relaxed.

 

 

He quickly rushed down the hallways and flung a door open. “I said no one was allowed access to this room!” a gorgeous blonde in a white coat whipped around and narrowed his eyes at him. The on and only doctor Masumi Ai. She had papers in her hands full of results from tests taken. “Sorry, this is important,” he maintained his ground.

 

“Cant you see I’m busy,” she shot back and gestured to the patient on the bed. The chocolate brown haired kid shifted uncomfortably as he tried to sit up. There was another one standing beside him with a lazy expression telling him not to push himself. “This is really important, please!” he bowed, “we’re desperate.”

 

She sighed, “What is it?”

 

“We looked into your records as you checked in and noticed you’re an exceptional doctor. There’s a patient we’re unable to diagnose and in need of immediate care.”

 

 

She gave him another strict look. “Please!” he kept his head down.

 

 

“Matsukawa, watch over the idiot,” Masumi finally gave in. She put down her documents and followed him to the patient room. “This better be good,” she warned him. He felt a shiver go down his spine but if she could solve the case with relative ease then that was even better. Masumi walked into the room and immediately recognized the patient. _“Wasn’t he the one coughing up blood at the competition? Hinata Shouyou?”_ Masumi thought as she observed the results. She watched as he trembled in the bed. “We ran many tests but other than his increased red cell blood count everything is perfectly normal,” Doctor Kazuya informed. Masumi nodded and ran her hand down his neck to check his heartbeat when she felt something smudge against her hand. _“Makeup?”_ she looked at the tan foundation on her arm.  It didn’t seem like a big deal but call it instinct why she did what she was about to do. “Can you get me some rubbing alcohol please?” she asked and although confused Kazuya followed instructions anyway and quickly grabbed a bottle with some cotton. Quickly she wiped away the illusion of clear skin and watched as black lines dyed on his skin revealed themselves. As the image became clearer the denial in her head emerged until she could no longer deny what she saw. It was impossible. He could have just got some random tattoo. It couldn’t be the real thing. There was no way it was the real thing but not even a handful of people knew that crest. Could it really be a coincidence? Masumi wanted to yell in frustration. The situation has become more urgent and it just happened to be at the same time when that idiot To…!

 

 

“Tooru,” Masumi jumped when she heard the words softly leave the struggling boy lips.

 

 

“What?” was all she could say.

 

 

“He’s been calling that person for a while,” Kazuya cleared up for her, “a lover I guess.” The dots started to connect. Masumi started to trace her hands over the dark ink when she felt a hand grab her wrist. Hinata was awake and giving her a cautious glare. Masumi retracted her hand and simultaneously the small boy sat up. He was panting as he tried to grasp what was happening.

 

 

“Hinata, you’re finally up,” Masumi gave him a smile.

 

 

“How long…?” Hinata said as he still tried to piece together what was happening.

 

 

“Not long,” Masumi quickly answered and Kazuya firmly nodded, “so Hinata have you been experiencing, dizziness, fatigue, headaches, blurry vision, and nosebleeds?”

 

 

“Yeah,” Hinata swayed a little. He was surprised how she was able to list all the symptoms he’s been having for the past few days.

 

 

“That would be as a result of your high red cell blood count,” she stated. Hinata flinched back a little as she looked him up and down, from head to toe. Masumi then sighed, “it doesn’t explain why you're so sexually aroused at the moment.”

 

 

Hinata stared at her for a few moments and looked down.  Masumi was eyeing the small tent pitching in his shorts. Hinata quickly yelped and closed his legs. “Don’t worry, “  its perfectly normal for boys your age,” Doctor Kazuya waved off, “plus Masumi-sensei is extremely attractive.”

 

 

“Its not because of her!” Hinata yelled in frustration.

 

 

“Is it possible you're attracted to Kazuya-san then?” Masumi eyes twinkled.

 

 

“I’m…,” Hinata caught a glimpse of Doctor Kazuya and swallowed his words, “he is kind of hot,” Hinata muttered, unfortunately, loud enough for the two doctors to hear. Masumi hummed.

 

 

“While I’m not attracted to men I am extremely flattered,” Kazuya bowed.

 

 

“It’s not you either!” Theses doctors were just too weird even for him. Hinata immediately shivered as he felt the burning inside him begin to grow once again. Hinata bit his lip to hold back a moan and crunched down.  Doctor Kazuya immediately began to rush to him but was stopped midway by Masumi.

 

 

“Oikawa Tooru,” she spoke every syllable and Hinata’s body fiercely reacted to the name, “do you know him?” she asked. Hinata kept his mouth shut not sure what to say. He knew Oikawa way before the party.  “I think the better the question to ask is how well do you know him?” Masumi adjusted the question. Hinata felt his body his body give him away as he quivered under her gaze. Masumi hummed, “I think I may have a solution.”

 

* * *

 

 

Oikawa let out a massive groan interrupting the silence between him and Matsukawa. Matsukawa was relocating him. His hand strung over the taller boy for support. He was in dire need of relief from this deep hunger and Masumi just happened to be taken at the moment with this so called more urgent case. “If you're thirsty you could always drink mine, just don’t drain me,” Matsukawa spoke up.

 

 

“I don’t want yours,” Oikawa whined again. He’s calmed down but the scent of Hinata’s blood was still lingering. He was going to go crazy at this rate. Why did Masumi have to be such a good doctor?! Oikawa noticed they had and stopped moving and then caught Matsukawa glaring at him. “What?” Oikawa spat out.

 

 

“I offer my blood once, he rejects me, I offer again he rejects me. I feel I should just stop or my ego may not be able to take any more,” Matsukawa began to move again.

 

 

“He’s sulking,” Oikawa murmured to himself. He noticed Masumi ahead, the other doctor was nowhere to be found.  She leaned off the door as soon as she spotted them. It was only when he reached the door that it hit him. Instinctively he covered his mouth and let out a small growl. Matsukawa struggled to keep him up as his leg gave in. “I just needed to see this as a confirmation,” Masumi looked down at him with cold eyes.

 

 

“Confirm what?!” Oikawa bit back. It was obvious he and Masumi weren’t on the best terms at the moment.

 

 

“I’ll scowl you later,” her eyes darkened and swiftly she threw open the door, grabbed and threw him inside, “for now fix this!” she slammed the door shut and he heard the sound of a locking door.

 

“ What’s the big…?!”

 

 

“Oikawa?” Oikawa snapped his mouth shut as the heard the familiar timid voice. Steadily he turned around until he had a good look at the patient in the bed. Hinata. Quickly Oikawa scurried to his feet and hit his back against the door. The door wouldn’t budge and he hissed. They were stuck on the inside thanks to certain nurse. “Oikawa,” Hinata said again in almost a whisper and he couldn’t bare to tear his eyes away from the small crow. Hinata looked at him with tired desperate eyes breathing heavily with every huff. He didn’t get a chance to think about Hinata’s well-being as he was already caught up in his own. Hinata began to move off the bed and Oikawa immediately reacted. “Don’t move!” startled the smaller boy immediately stopped. Oikawa pressed his back harder against the door as Hinata looked at him with painful eyes. “This for your own good Shouyou. Stay right there.”

 

 

“Why can’t I move?” Hinata eyes burnt a hole through him.

 

 

“Never mind that, how are you feeling?” Oikawa avoided the question.

 

 

“Why can’t I move?” Hinata said a bit more demanding.

 

 

“Do you need anything?”

 

 

“I just need you to answer the question!” tears formed in his eyes. Hinata couldn’t explain why he was even acting like this. He felt like an emotional wreck. Hinata decided to move again and saw how desperately Oikawa tried to get away from him. There was a familiar speck of red that flashed in his eyes and Hinata gasped, “Are you hungry?”

 

 

Oikawa covered his mouth and looked away from him answering his question. Before he could eve think Hinata spoke in a soft voice, “Do you want mine?”

 

 

“Don’t just offer your blood so easily to a vampire,” Oikawa quickly reprimanded and Hinata flinched. Somewhere inside Oikawa was screaming at him to say yes. He wanted that neck so bad. Oikawa eyes quickly snapped back to the bed when he noticed Hinata moving off. “Didn’t I tell you to stay put!” It was too late Hinata was off the bed but his legs gave causing him to fall all at once to the floor with a loud ‘boof’. “Shouyou!” Oikawa wanted to reach out for him but couldn’t. He wouldn’t. He didn’t trust himself. Even know all he could think of was the blood running through Hinata’s veins. He heard the small boy yelp as he struggled to sit up, arms shaking. Looking like a small helpless animal. It was then something snapped in him. His legs started to move on his own and before he knew it he was lifting up Hinata bridal style and carrying him back to the bed. “I told you not to move,” he placed Hinata down gently. Rationality started to kick in again and just as he began to move away he felt a small hand grab him. “Shouyou let go,” his voice was icy cold but he felt the grip tighten, “ Shouyou ah! wait oi!” Hinata quickly pulled him in and wrapped his arms around him.

 

 

“Let go or,” Oikawa protested but he felt the arms tighten around him and he sighed, “didn’t I tell you…” Oikawa turned around and lost his words when he saw how close their faces were.

 

 

“ I don’t just offer myself to just anyone,” Hinata whispered and then met his lips. The small hands worked their way into his brown hair as the lips moved against his. Oikawa didn’t kiss back but he didn’t stop it either. He just stood there as Hinata indulged in him. It was only a small tug but soon they both fell onto the thin hospital bed and it creaked as it took in their weight. Oikawa laid flat on the bed as Hinata sat on still attached to his mouth. He didn’t know why he didn’t bring this to a stop. It wasn’t like he wasn’t enjoying it in fact he felt really turned on. That was probably the problem he didn’t know what he was going to do so he just laid there hoping the worse wouldn’t come out of it. Hint pulled back and Oikawa was mesmerized by the sight of young crow on him. Hinata panted as he seductively eyed him. Slowly Hinata peeled off his jersey and Oikawa understood where they were now heading but didn’t make any move to stop. Slowly studying the perfectly tanned skin displayed in front of him, Oikawa noticed a darkly inked mark on his shoulders seeping onto his neck. Hinata quickly covered it as he saw Oikawa’s eyes lingering on it for too long. “I don’t remember seeing that,” Oikawa finally moved and sat up on his elbows. His hips bucked forward a little and Hinata let out a tiny cry and fell onto him. Oikawa was stunned but before he could respond he felt Hinata rotating his hips against his. He suppressed a moan as he felt their dicks rubbing together through the thin fabrics.

 

 

“I’m sorry,” Hinata picked up the pace, “ah! I’m…. sorry hah! My body… just won't listen to me.” Oikawa’s heart was pounding as he watched Hinata get off on him. His shorts gradually became damp as pre-cum leaked out, intensifying the sensation. He can hear the grunts and sounds of pleasure escaping from his mouth. God damn. This wasn’t supposed to be happening.  Hinata grabbed onto Oikawa’s jacket and held back a loud cry. Hinata bit hard and long not wanting the people outside to hear. A single drop of blood ran down his swollen lips. Oikawa zeroed in on drop running down. He tipped Hinata’s chin up and traced it with his tongue to his lips. Hinata watched as Oikawa’s eyes shifted from his lips to his neck. Oikawa rubbed his nose against his neck taking in the sweet smell. His teeth were almost there poking at the skin ready to break through it. It was just a bit more. His body was begging for it but his mind was still wary. He didn’t want to hurt Hinata. That was the last thing he ever wanted to do. The Hinata who would still have a boyfriend to return to after this. The Hinata he would only see again at volleyball competitions for the rest of his high school life and the disappear forever. That sweet, sunny, perfectly carved Hinata.

 

 

Through his thoughts, Oikawa started to back away. A hand halted his movements as it stroked through his chocolate brown locks. Hinata stretched his neck to allow Oikawa more access. Hinata sighed, “Tooru,” and the last string snapped. He finally decided to give in.

 

 

Hinata grunted as he felt the teeth tear through his skin. Oikawa moaned as he felt the blood gush into his mouth. Sweet and thick. Oddly really thick but nonetheless satisfying. This was what he had been craving all this time and finally, he had it. Hinata gasps as a sensational burn ran through his body.

 

 

Hinata hands started to roam under his shirt and rub parts suggestively. Oikawa released his clasp on his neck and pushed him down on the bed. He peeled off his shirt and then yanked Hinata’s shorts off with his boxers and tossed them onto the floor leaving Hinata completely bare and naked in front of him. “Tooru,” Hinata whined and bucked their hips together.

 

 

Oikawa got the message and sighed, “I haven’t prepared you yet.”

 

 

“Don’t care,” Hinata reached into his pants and pulled out hard cock. He wrapped his tiny fingers around the shaft and gave it a squeeze.  Oikawa made a strangled noise and catches Hinata giving a small smirk in satisfaction. So that’s how it was going to be. “Fine,” Oikawa dragged Hinata closer and fixed himself in front of Hinata’s entrance, “just don’t blame me when it hurts after,” and swiftly he pushed his full length in and Hinata cried out and his back arched, his whole body trembling under the elder. “Did you just cum?” Oikawa eyes widened in amazement. You would think that Hinata’s face can’t get and redder in that situation but it does.

 

 

“Tooru just fuck me already,” Hinata bit back and Oikawa smirked enjoying the view of Hinata completely at his mercy.

 

 

“Its kind of hard to move when your insides are squeezing down on me so much,” Oikawa pulled back only leaving the tip and quickly pushed back in. It took everything in Hinata not to scream out at the sharp pleasure surging through his body.

 

 

“It’s cause ah!....your so….big,” Hinata choked out.

 

 

“Chibi-chan is good for my ego,” he began to set a pace as he felt Hinata’s insides finally welcoming him in.

 

 

“Don’t…. call me…Chibi-ch ah!!” Hinata threw his head back as Oikawa pounded on a soft spot and moaned loudly.

 

 

“Is that your spot?” Oikawa grinded into it as he watched Hinata whimper and tears form in his eyes from pleasure.

 

 

“Tooru!” Hinata begged and of course, Oikawa gave him his wish. The sound of skin slapping against skin echoed throughout the room. It was all but nothing compared to moans and gasps that left Hinata’s lips as Oikawa continued to pound into his soft ass. Oikawa fell into the crook of his partner’s neck and bit into him once again to take his fill. Hinata did a combination of a whimper and a grunt. “Tooru…Tooru..I’m going….I’m,” Hinata wrapped his legs around the elders waist forcing him to go deeper.

 

 

“Well go on Shou-chan,” Oikawa licked the remaining blood off his lips and with one final thrust Oikawa watched as Hinata unraveled himself, his back arched and voice went a bit higher. Oikawa soon after had his release and heard Hinata’s strained whimpers as he poured the hot liquid into him. There was a moment where Oikawa thought he saw Hinata’s eye flash red but put it off as an illusion from being so high off of sex.

 

 

He immediately collapsed beside Hinata and they both panted heavily desperate to catch their breath. It was amazing. They didn’t need to say it out loud to know what the latter was thinking. For what had only been a week but seemed like forever they finally found it. They finally found the satisfaction and relief they were seeking in each other.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really new to smut so sorry if the sex scenes are up not to standard, they've been my weakest point so far but I hoped you enjoyed the story and my tragic attempt in writing smut. So comment, if you think necessary give advice and remember to leave those kudos.


End file.
